Akatsuki Man of My Nightmares
by Anime-Doll-93
Summary: Akatsuki member, Deidara, attempts to wreak havoc once he learns that the Jinchuuriki, Gaara, is betrothed to a flame-haired beauty.


Once upon a time in the Sand Village, there lived a young woman named Vanessa. Ivy-skinned with flowing red hair, her innocent eyes were a sparkly turquoise. She had lips the color of cherries and rose-flushed cheeks. When she was 16, Vanessa attended the Chunin Exams at the Ninja Academy like other shinobi. Dressed in an alluring manner and showing off her signature "Crystal Sand Shower" and enormous strength, Vanessa stole the hearts of numerous male ninjas…. mainly Gaara's. Curious about whom she was and enchanted by her grace in combat, Gaara shyly introduced himself during the second stage of the Exams. Vanessa had such a sweet, loving and seductive personality that Gaara's cold heart melted to the floor. They immediately fell madly in love with each other, spending every possible moment in each other's arms.

Now having just turned 18, Vanessa eagerly looked forward to marriage. The Kazekage of the Sand Village, Gaara, was happy to hear that his sweetheart was 18; this was the moment he would ask her to marry him. Vanessa was unaware of this as Gaara went to his consultant, Baki, to tell him the glorious news. Unfortunately, Baki replied that, according to Sand Village Law, the Kazekage (or Hokage) must marry a villager, _not_ a ninja. Gaara was downhearted, but soon found comfort in eloping with his beloved Vanessa. Three nights later, Gaara ventured to his lover's home to find Vanessa reading in bed.

He carefully entered through a nearby window. Vanessa, noticing a strange movement near her window, looked up. She was startled to find Gaara. "Wha-what are you doing here, dearest?" she asked after she was calm. Gaara smiled, sitting on the bed close to her. "There is something I wish to ask you" he replied, "that couldn't possibly wait any longer." He slowly took her hands. "We've known each other for about 3 years. You have shown me what it is like to…be in love." They blushed at the same time. Gaara looked into her eyes. "I love you, Vanessa. I really do." As he spoke, he got down on one knee, holding one of Vanessa's hands. "That is why I ask, with all my heart _(a ring is revealed in his palm)_ , will you marry me?" Vanessa was speechless, happy that the man of her dreams asked her to be his wife.

"Yes, my love, I will marry you!" she replied, tears of joy in her eyes. Gaara got up at once to slide the glittering ring onto his fiancée's finger. The new couple embraced in joyous pleasure, kissing passionately. Little did they know that a dark shadow loomed in the window. It was an Akatski member, whose mission was to take Gaara and remove his Jinchuriki. "So," he thought, "the Kazekage is going to be married to that gorgeous redheaded ninja, hmmm?" He edged away from the window as he prepared to depart. "I think yours truly would be more worthy of such enchantment….hmmm?" Snickering, he headed back to the Hideout, plotting how to rip the lovers apart forever.

The next day, Vanessa couldn't stop daydreaming about the most wonderful night of her life. When her good friend, Tenten, asked what was up, Vanessa spilled the news with excited joy. "I plan to invite the entire Leaf Village to my wedding!" she stated.

"Wow that's great, V! Congratulations!" Tenten replied. They skipped merrily to Ichiraku Ramen in the Leaf Village where Vanessa revealed the reason for her happiness to the rest of the Naruto group. The sun was setting as she headed home. She placed the flowers she received in honor of the upcoming occasion in a vase next to her window. Before she could go to sleep, she heard a loud THUMP! on the roof. "Gaara?" she asked cautiously. In a puff of smoke, the Akatski member from the previous night appeared in a sexy tan-green, short-sleeved shirt. Scared, Vanessa pulled the covers further up her body.

"Hello, my sweet" the Akatski member cooed.

"Wh-who are you?" Vanessa asked in a shaky voice. The Akatski member sat on her bed, as close as Gaara sat the night of his proposal. Taking her hand, he replied, "Deidara of the Akatski, fair damsel" as he tried to kiss it. Vanessa quickly pulled her hand away. She glared coldly at her sudden unwelcome guest.

"Are you INSANE?!" she yelled. "For your information, Dum-Dum, I'm already engag-"Deidara pressed a finger to her lips. "I know that" he stated soothingly. "I only wished to inform you that your…fiancé…will soon be faced with a most unfortunate situation…hmm". Vanessa gazed at him, incredulous and wanting to sock Deidara in the face.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she asked. Slowly, Deidara leaned close to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Vanessa was caught off guard as she almost attempted to punch him. "The Kazekage," he whispered in her ear, "will be lacking a fiancée." Vanessa gasped in horror as Deidara's lips caressed her neck. His breath was so cold that it made her shiver. Deidara laughed.

"What's the matter, my dear?" he whispered seductively. "You refuse to marry one who is _qualified_ for someone as beauteous as yourself…me?" His tongue swept across Vanessa's collarbone. There was no reply; poor Vanessa was speechless with fear, sadness and rage. Yet she could not bring herself to end Deidara's….actions. She'd never been loved in such a way before. So she lay still and allowed Deidara to do as he pleased, tears overflowing from her eyes. Finally she cried herself to sleep, at which point Deidara took her in his arms and carried her off to the Akatski Hideout. The engagement ring, Vanessa's only proof that she was to marry Gaara in the coming days, was left on the bed.

The next morning, Vanessa found herself in the Hideout, lying on a bed. She did not sit up immediately because she was afraid. "Hey, you're awake" she heard a silky voice say. She saw a red-headed man staring at her, his mustard eyes gleaming. Clad in his Akatski cloak, he sat on the edge of the bed. An almost-perfect clone of Gaara. "I'm Sasori," the redhead said, smiling politely. "What is your name?" Words were unable to escape Vanessa's throat. She was still thinking about what happened last night…a nightmare. At the same time, she recognized that she was in the Akatski Hideout.

"I-I'm _(choke)_ V-Vanessa" she stuttered. Sasori continued to smile. "What a pretty name… and for such a pretty girl" he stated. Before she could react, Deidara appeared at the door of the room. Vanessa's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Well well, look who just woke up" Deidara said casually, "my bride-to-be."

"WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAT?!" Vanessa screamed in shock.

"Your finger says it all, sweetheart" Deidara stated, gesturing to her ring finger. Sure enough, there was an engagement ring…much different than the one Gaara gave her. Engraved on it was Deidara's name with hearts. It was confirmed; this was definitely her worst nightmare come to life: engagement to an Akatski member, Deidara. Vanessa sighed sadly. Deidara sat next to her, oblivious to the tears in her eyes.

"We'll get married at sunset" he told her softly. He kissed her cheek and took her hand. "I know that we will make a beautiful couple…Mrs. Deidara" he whispered. After kissing her again, he walked out of the room. Vanessa was unable to move as she cried to herself. Sasori watched Deidara exit with disgust.

"I'm sorry" he said, "that you are engaged to _that_." Vanessa didn't respond. A tear dropped onto her ring. Sasori sighed.

"Here, I'll help you prepare" he said. He took her hand, helping her up. Having no choice, Vanessa obeyed Sasori. The wedding was being set up outside the Hideout. A Sand Village spy watched from a nearby tree, out of view. He eagerly retreated to the Village where he immediately notified Gaara of the news.

The big moment came. Wedding bells chimed above the Hideout entrance, rose petals were scattered about and Deidara was dressed in the classic wedding tuxedo (with a red tie). Wedding music floated through the air. Vanessa appeared in the Hideout entrance in an elegant, off-the-shoulder, white wedding dress that glowed pink-violet in the sunset. Her veil (same glows) was attached to a golden tiara on her head. Her makeup complimented her dress beautifully.

Deidara gazed at his new bride in amazed enchantment. "You look so lovely" he whispered to her when she approached him. Vanessa made a small smile in his direction and avoided eye contact. Itachi was the minister of the wedding. When he asked, "Is there anyone who thinks that these two should not be married?" a harsh voice from the woods shouted, "YES, SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU!" The "couple" turned to find Gaara standing with Kankuro and Temari, rage evident in their faces.

"How dare you steal this girl from Gaara!" Temari said.

"You're one sick rat, Mr. Akatski Member" Kankuro growled. Deidara was shocked and proud at the same time.

"Well, I see the whole gang is here to witness my astounding glory, hmmm?" he asked, taking his "bride's" hand. Gaara immediately charged.

"YOU LET GO OF HER YOU MONSTER!" he yelled as he struck Deidara's face. Ripped from Vanessa's hand, the Akatski member flew through the air and crashed into a nearby tree. Gaara swept his love into his arms. "You must not marry him… _I_ am the one who loves you deeply and would _never_ hurt you!"

"Gaara…" Vanessa replied with tears filling her eyes. "I…" Before she could finish, Deidara stepped forward from the tree. His clothes were torn and he had cuts and bruises on his face. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"I failed to mention" he stated, "if the girl does _NOT_ become my wife, I would kill _both_ her former fiancé and her." He reached for his clay pouch attached to his waist. Before he could mold the clay into a deadly weapon, Kankuro and Temari attacked him with everything they had. Gaara hastily swept Vanessa off her feet.

"Let's get out of here. They can handle this." So off he sprinted, cradling Vanessa, to the Leaf Village. Deidara's engagement ring to Vanessa lay on the ground, crushed by sand. It was early evening by the time they reached the village. Konoha villagers stood in confusion. The wedding decorations were set up, similar to those at the Akatski Hideout. Vanessa felt embarrassed. Kakashi stood at the minister's podium with the same amount of puzzlement.

"It's a long story" Gaara began. "One of the Akatski carried my Vanessa off last night to marry her this afternoon." Everyone gasped in horror and shock.

"NO WAY! THOSE ROTTEN JERKS!" Naruto blurted out. Gaara put Vanessa down and took her hands. He stroked them reassuringly.

"Temari, Kankuro and I arrived just before the marriage was announced final. They stayed behind to deal with the enemy." Then he turned to Vanessa, smiling. "That being said…I still have a chance to make the Love of My Life my bride." She smiled back, teary-eyed again. Temari and Kankuro arrived then. They stated that the Akatski were defeated and would not bother anyone again.

With that, another wedding took place at the Sand Village. Gaara and Vanessa were declared husband and wife by Kakashi as Temari, the flower girl, and Kankuro, the ring-bearer (who also carried Vanessa's engagement ring from Gaara), stood to either side of the couple. Finally the most joyous part arrived: Gaara and Vanessa shared the kiss that sealed their commitment to each other as bells chimed signaling the arrival of midnight. Afterwards they danced for the first time together to soft love songs under the moonlight. It was the most romantic and memorable moment of their lives that they would treasure in their hearts forever.

 **THE END**


End file.
